It is known to measure properties of a feed slurry and a liquid effluent stream for a centrifuge by analyzing samples taken by hand by an operator of the centrifuge. The analysis is then used to determine control parameters for operation of a centrifuge. For example, the operator obtains and analyzes the data to determine set points for the various motors in the centrifuge and then manually enters the set points into a control system for the centrifuge.
The known method of manual sampling and control input is not responsive to current conditions in the centrifuge, since there is a time delay between obtaining samples and manually inputting set points due to the necessity for the operator to analyze the samples and determine proper control set points. Further, to most accurately control the centrifuge to respond to real time conditions, given the above drawbacks, would require almost continuous manual sampling by the operator. That is, the operator would be virtually dedicated to the sampling, analysis, and set point calculation noted above, which would greatly increase operating costs, since further personnel may be necessary to address operational needs that the operator cannot attend to. Also, manually obtaining samples requires the operator to be in the immediate proximity of the centrifuge. Given the size, mass, and speeds associated with operation of the centrifuge and to prevent injury to the operator, it is desirable to limit the amount of time an operator must spend in the immediate vicinity of the centrifuge.